Cambio de temperatura
by Kos-Mos Celes
Summary: Las temperaturas cambian drásticamente, como los sentimientos, ¿Podra Daisuke Motomiya llegar a la temperatura adecuada?
1. Día 1: Templado

Cambio de temperaturas  
Día 1: Templado

Davis y TK se encontraban en el parque, discutiendo sobre quien era el chico que le gustaba a Kari, Davis se andaba cansando de tener que lidiar con un tema que ni le interesaba, si fuera por el Kari podía irse al demonio (Mencionamos que odiamos a Kari??), pero había algo en ese rubio que siempre hacia que actuara así, más raro de lo normal

-. ¿Quién te gusta? –preguntó TK –has tenido novia o novio?

-. Si –murmuró sonrojado –y tu??

-. Solo a Kari –le dijo burlándose por la cara de Davis –y tú a quien??

-. A Ken –murmuró, miró el rostro de TK, estaba sorprendido

-. Ya veo –sonrió y miró a Davis de forma rara –y que sucedió?

-. Nada –dijo Davis algo nervioso 

-. No me mientas, te conozco, se que algo pasó entre Ken y tu –dijo con un tono de sarcasmo en la voz

-. Déjame en paz –murmuró Davis como súplica –solo déjame, no me molestes...

-. ¿Qué sucedió? –ahora el tono de voz de TK sonó preocupado –no era mi intención hacerte recordar algo desagradable

-. Algo desagradable... –un recuerdo llegó a la mente de Davis: La dulce voz de Ken –no fue desagradable, fue lo mejor que me ah pasado

-. ¿entonces porque estas triste?

-. No lo estoy

-. Si no lo estas ¿Por qué lloras?

-. ¿Que? –toco sus lágrimas –yo...

-. ¿Sabes? Salí con Kari para ponerte celoso

-. Bien sabes que no me gusta Kari

-. Si, yo quería que tuvieras celos de Kari y te fijaras en mí –se acercó a Davis y le planto un beso en los labios –nos vemos después Dai-chan –TK se fue corriendo

-. ¿Dai-chan? –otro recuerdo doloroso –podría acostumbrarme –sonrió

Tal vez después de todo podría olvidar a Ken y fijar sus ojos en otra persona, en una persona que correspondiera sus sentimientos con la misma intensidad y la misma pasión que el daba

**********************  
Glory: Daikeru!!!!!!! Adoro el Daikeru

Merle: No se nota ^_^ Aunque a mi también me gusta jejeje, ¿templado?

Glory: Pues si, me pareció que el título era perfecto, y no descansaré hasta que llegué a desértico

Merle: Tan caliente??? A mi no me metas

Glory: Entonces que, temperatura: frío

Merle: ¬¬ me las pagaras. Bueno, déjennos algún comentario menos malo (menos lo ya mencionado en el perfil) o crítica constructiva ^_^ Bueno Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta

Glory: Siempre dices lo mismo. Ahí nos vemos!!!!!!!!!


	2. Noche 1: Frío

Cambio de temperaturas  
Noche 1: Frío

Daisuke estaba recordando su relación con Ken... todos esos recuerdos eran muy hermosos, menos uno, el último que vivió con él, el mas doloroso y vergonzoso. De nuevo las lágrimas brillaban en su rostro, realmente, cuando empezó a salir con Ken pensó que le correspondía, pero no fue así. Davis cerró sus ojos haciendo que las lágrimas se deslizaran con delicadeza, para luego volver a abrirlos y abrir la ventana con una mirada fría y sombría a las estrellas...

-. Su promesa no valió nada –Davis escuchó de nuevo en su cabeza la dulce voz de Ken –no quiero... no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo...

Davis miró de nuevo el hermoso cielo estrellado que había sido testigo de su amargo recuerdo, fue justo debajo de ese cielo que su alegría se volvió tristeza... ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente odiarlo? ¿Por qué tenía que amarlo? Se preguntaba constantemente. Aquellos dulces besos y dulces momentos ahora ardían... Triste recuerdo el que volvía a su mente, maldita melancolía y maldito sentimiento...

-. Ken... –suspiró Daisuke acurrucado en el hombro de su amado

-. Dime Dai-chan –fue la última ves que escucho ese nombre de los labios de Ken

-. ¿Sabes? –Davis abrió los ojos y miró a Ken –Te amo...

-. Yo... –el rostro de Ken había cambiado a incomodidad –yo no...

-. ¿Qué pasa Ken? –preguntó Davis incorporándose y mirándolo preocupado

-. Yo no... –Ken miró a Davis y luego murmuró suavemente casi inaudible –yo no, lo siento

-. Ah... –Davis se separó un poco de Ken, para darle espacio, su rostro mostraba sorpresa y tristeza, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus labios temblaban –entiendo...

-. Creó que será mejor que me vaya –Ken se levantó y miró a Davis –perdóname –Ken se acercó para besarlo pero...

-. Adiós Ken, ya es tarde, será mejor que regreses a tu casa –Davis sonrió y hizo una seña de despedida

-. ¿Estas seguro? ¿No quieres que te acompañe a...?

-. No –Davis se quedó sonriendo conteniendo sus lágrimas y tratando de que su voz sonara normal –estoy bien, no te preocupes

-. Esta bien –Ken se fue corriendo, no definitivamente no estaba listo para una relación así, por mas que amara a Davis. Lo que él no noto es que Ken se fue llorando también, con el corazón destrozado...

-. ¿Porqué? –las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir por su rostro y miró hacia el cielo –soy un idiota, ¿cómo pude pensar que me correspondía? –Davis se quedó parado, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas y su mirada permanecía perdida en el cielo.

NO, no era un bello recuerdo, y aún así lo recordaba con amor, solo porque había sido un momento en el que pudo estar con Ken. Si, si dolía, pero era mejor a tener el dolor de nunca haberle dicho lo que sentía, estarse muriendo teniendo a Ken a su lado sin que supiera lo que sentía por el, todo ese amor que sentía.

_-. ¿Sabes? Salí con Kari para ponerte celoso_ –la dulce voz de Takeru volviendo a su mente junto con su imagen -_... Dai-chan_

-. No, por favor no –Davis comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo –no quiero que pase lo mismo

Daisuke se quedó parado, frente a la ventana, no era una noche muy feliz, pero podía saber algo, aún era muy pronto para olvidar a Ken... por mas que deseara dejar de sentir dolor, no quería olvidar lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.  
Davis tembló, definitivamente, esta noche hacía mucho frío...

********************************  
Merle: T-T que triste... que triste... qué cosas se me ocurren ¿no?  
Glory: Exagerada, ¿por qué no estaba listo? Y también, ¿ves? Yo tenía razón íbamos a llegar a frío  
Merle: No sé, alguien quiso hacer un Daikeru con recuerdos Kensuke ¬¬ aunque no esta mal la idea ^_^ y lo de frío, ya mero le voy a poner desértico a algo tan triste   
Glory: Mmm... aja, dejen sus comentarios, y de paso les recuerdo que todos los fics nuestros son yaoi por eso nuestro nick, ya tengo bastante soportándola cuando esta de buenas, no la pongan histérica por que es una pesadilla

Merle: Me las pagaras *le arroja el Mouse y Glory se pone a exagerar en un rincón* Claro, aceptamos críticas de "muy mala historia" "Muy corta" "mal narrada" etc. Lo que no aceptamos es: "No debería ser yaoi" "Están locas, sé que pueden escribir cosas que no involucren gays" Señoritas, Jóvenes, no es nada en su contra ni nada por el estilo, es solo que nos molesta que estemos diciendo que solo vamos a escribir yaoi y se la pasen molestando con que no lo hagamos, respeten la libertad de expresión, no estamos ofendiendo a nadie con esto y...

Glory: Ya entendieron *amarrando a Merle y amordazándola* espero que les haya gustado y... esta bien, despídete y luego te amarro de nuevo

Merle: Muchos Miaus para ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!!* La vuelven a amordazar*


End file.
